Prior to this invention, the present joint inventor Hawkins was granted U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,005 granted Nov. 19, 1985 and 4,599,102 granted July 8, 1986 respectively, directed to water-soluble triazone compositions and their methods of preparation and use as foliar fertilizers, and is obtaining further patent coverage on improved method for their making, together with other novel water-soluble triazones. It is assumed for the purposes of this patent application that a material is considered to be water-soluble if a solution containing at least eight percent or more by weight of nitrogen can be prepared at standard temperature and pressure, and likewise is considered to be water-insoluble if less than eight percent water soluble nitrogen solution can be prepared from the substances.
While the inventions of those patents represented major advances in the art, it was desirable to obtain novel water-insoluble triazone(s), of which is was not at all clear whether or not many such insoluble triazone compounds could or could not be produced or if so, in any significant and practical yield, as well as many never having exited before. With regard to the water-insoluble triazones, just as with the water-soluble triazones, it is not possible to predict whether or not a particular triazone will have beneficial fertilizer utility and/or whether or not any particular one or more will possibly adversely affect or kill vegetation, as opposite to helping it. Thus far, that normally can be ascertained solely by field trial and error, toxicity to plant life not being predictable. Thus, no advance utility as a fertilizer for either water-soluble or water-insoluble triazones, is predictable prior to the present invention.
It has also been desirable to substantially increase the yield of the water insoluble triazone compositions to a significant degree such that they may be economically and practically produced on a commercial scale, by novel method(s) of this invention, since prior methods of production of water-insoluble triazones heretofore has been considered undesirable due to impractical low yield, as well as due to undesirable other aspects of prior methods.